<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Body Politic by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734168">[Podfic] The Body Politic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic'>frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, discussions of previous non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Author summary from Arsenic:</i><br/>For a long time now, Dick has thought of his body as just another tool in his arsenal. Jason's not comfortable with that.</p><p>Duration 00:17:29</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Body Politic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421920">The Body Politic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic">Arsenic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please see text work for the author's tags and notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>[Podfic] The Body Politic</h6><p>Duration: 00:17:29</p><p>This podfic was recorded by me, frecklebomb, and edited by Kess for a Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge.</p>
<h6>Streaming</h6><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h6>Download</h6><p>Download links:<br/>
</p>
<ul>MP3 file: <a href="https://archive.org/download/dcu-the-body-politic/%5BDCU%5D%20the%20body%20politic.mp3">Direct download</a> | 12.1 mb<br/>

<p>M4B file: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/qk72j8viftqmxkf/%255BDCU%255D_the_body_politic.m4b/file">Mediafire</a> or <a href="https://archive.org/download/dcu-the-body-politic/%5BDCU%5D%20the%20body%20politic.m4b">Direct download</a>  | 8.25 mb</p>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<h6>Notes</h6><p>Thank you to Arsenic for having a Transformative Works statement that includes permission to make podfic, and for writing this fantastic fic!<br/>
<br/>
Thank you so much to the Voiceteam facilitaters, and to the Beautiful Murder Machines for making VT such a fun experience.<br/>
<br/>
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<h6>Crosspost</h6><p>
  <a href="https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/20215.html">On Dreamwidth</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>